Go, Go Carmen
Go, Go Carmen is the Credits song of Hero of the Forest. It was performed by Sam Blewitt. It is remade by the fifth season. Music is from Roll Along Thomas - Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails - 'Go Go Thomas!' Music Video Remix Lyrics Hero of the Forest Go, go Carmen... (4x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Carmen! Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Carmen is in for a big surprise! On the track, behind the trees Far away, where nobody sees Lives an engine, Hiro by name Carmen gonna help him shine again! (Chorus) King Noogle, Phillip, Nico, and Pedro too, Victor, Kevin, Carlos coming through! Carmen and Friends makin' Hiro brand new, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Carmen... Carmen number one! (2x) (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' her out Now we get ready to shout it out! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! (2x) (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' him out Now we get ready to shout it out! Go, go Carmen! (4x) (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' him out Now we get ready to shout it out!\ Go, Go Carmen (4x) (instrumental break) Carmen number one! (Repeat chorus (2x)) Go go Carmen... Carmen number one. (4x) Carmen and Hiro. Carmen and Hiro. Good, good friends. (2x) Go go Carmen... Carmen number one. (6x) (played over:) Carmen and Hiro. Carmen and Hiro. Good, good friends. (6x) Fifth season ﻿ Go, go Carmen... (4x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Carmen! Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Carmen is in for a big surprise! ﻿ On the tracks, through the trees Over the hills and by the sea On the way for work and play Really useful everyday! (Chorus) King Noogle, Phillip, Nico, and Pedro too, Victor, Kevin, Carlos coming through! Carmen and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Carmen... Thomas number one! Go, go Carmen... Thomas number one! Go, go! Number one! Go, go Carmen! Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' him out Now we get ready to shout it out!\ Go, Go Carmen (4x) (instrumental break) Carmen number one! (Repeat chorus (2x)) Go go Carmen... Carmen number one. Go go Carmen... Carmen number one. Go go Carmen... Carmen number one. Go go Carmen... Characters Hero of the Forest *Carmen *Phillip *Carlos *Nico and Pedro *Spencer *Percy *Hiro *King Noogle *Victor *Kevin Season 5 ﻿ ﻿ *Carmen *Phillip *Carlos *Dr. Jacques Von Fifi *Nico and Pedro *Stanley *Spencer *King Noogle *Victor *Kevin Deleted and Extended scenes *Carmen - A deleted scene of Carmen almost falling off the ciff and being caught by Roberto *Happy Hiro - An extended scene of Hiro kicking Phillip *Safety / Treasure Hunt/Help! - An extened Scene of Hiro pushing Carmen's friends down Clips *Carmen *Hero of the Forest Season 16 *Carmen *Pop goes the Fifi *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Forest *Play Time *Happy Hiro *Safety / Treasure Hunt/Help! Category:Closing Songs Category:Songs